Tokimi's Child
by deathgeonous
Summary: The death of Tokimi's child lead to an inter-reality war that destroyed many realities and drove Tokimi herself insane with grief. When a series of events leads to the impossible, finding her reborn daughter, Tokimi starts on the slow path of healing.
1. HEALING THE MADNESS

AN1: You know, someone had once said something to the effect of 'Stealing from one person is called plagiarism. Stealing from multiple people is called research!' And while I don't really know if I got that quote exactly accurate, that saying does somehow fit how this fic came to be. For I was taking a break from writing A Black Heart Still Beats and I then started thinking about working on a few of my other fics. I knew I wanted to do something with the Tenchi cast in it, so, at first I had thought about working on What Was Once Forgotten, but then I had decided that I really didn't feel much like doing that fic. Ok, so then I had thought about rewriting Tokimi's Savoir instead. Again, I had decided that I really didn't feel like working on that fic as well. So then I had finally come to the utterly brilliant conclusion that 'I must not be in the mood to write right now, I think I'll just read some instead.' Nodding to myself on just what an utterly brilliant idea I had just come up with, I had then read a lot of fics over the past few days. I blame my own two previously mentioned Ranma/Tenchi fics, plus a few other fics such as 'Child of the Goddess', 'Juraian Stallion' and any other fic that has Ranma as a child of or somehow being related to Tsunami, Washu or Tokimi in any way shape or form for this fic's idea ever even being conceived, for, after reading a lot of fics like that, and having written one of them as well for that matter, they somehow all got mixed up together in my mind and then this idea was born. And may God have mercy upon us all for that.

AN2: There is a lot of OCCNESS at times in this fic. A lot. No, it's more like a hell of a lot. Well, let us just be honest with ourselves and say that almost everyone and everything is and will be OOC in this fic. This is just a fair warning to those of you whom do not care for that sort of thing. Remember people, I write these things for my fun and entertainment, as well as for yours.

AN3: I always play fast and loose with the Tenchi Universe, seeing as there is like, what, thirteen incarnations of the said universe? And I am only familiar enough with about four of them to write successfully on them, and one of those four I absolutely hate. (Tenchi in Tokyo. Ugh. Absolutely, positively, ugh.) So consider the Tenchi part of this story to just be a massive alternate universe, and for a variety of reasons. The same thing can be said for the Ah My Goddess content, but for a variety of totally different reasons, such as I needed it to be an alternate universe so that it would mesh well with the other two series as I am writing them. As for the Ranma One Half content, well it is both a continuation and an alternate universe. So just take what I'm doing in this story with a grain of salt. Ok, ok, so it's more like a bucket of salt. Or perhaps it's more like a cargo container of salt? Heh.

AN4: Warning! This is neither a very serious story nor a very cannonal story as well for that matter. This is a, well…, personally I'd just call this a very silly story, for I will only write on it when I wish to be, well, less then serious. So, do not expect a sweepingly vast and epic drama or a very deeply moving and sweepingly epic plot line for that matter. But, if you want some downright hilarious situational comedy, well now, you certainly have come to the right place for that. Not to say that there is no and will be no seriousness nor any drama in this story, for there both will be and is, really, there truly is, it's just that those particular aspects of this story will be taking a very distant backseat to my extremely demented sense of humor in this here fic. Much like some of the cannons I'm taking this from. Heh.

AN5: Version 2.0. Just because I felt like it. Well, that and because it was a very much needed thing in my mind's eye.

AN6: Version 3.0. In the vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the damn bold problem.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Ranma One Half or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Tenchi Muyo or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Ah, My Goddess or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that will ever be mine.

TOKIMI'S CHILD

CHAPTER ONE

HEALING THE MADNESS

At the entrance to a sub-dimensional prison: eons upon eons ago

"You bitch!" Tokimi hissed out in an almost feral rage that was directed, as of this moment, solely towards her youngest sister Tsunami. "I can't believe that you would do this to me!"

As Tsunami led the escort for her oldest sister to her soon to be eternal prison, Tsunami quickly and venomously spat back at the now Ex-Supreme Elder Goddess of the Universe "And I can't believe that you would start a war that would end up killing over ninety percent of all Deities and Demons! Even our own sister was a casualty in this fiasco of yours, and we never could discover what exactly had happened to her!"

"They killed her Tsunami! They killed my baby!" Tokimi then screamed out in her anguish as a way of reply.

"Yes, yes they did. But that doesn't mean you have the right to unleash an Armageddon War upon the multiverse!" Tsunami then furiously yelled back.

"They deserved to die Tsunami! They invaded this universe for the sole purpose of killing her, and I made damn sure that they regretted it!" Tokimi then yelled back at her sister in a state of righteous fury.

"And to do so you not only utterly annihilated their home dimension, but you did the same thing to several other dimensions as well, and one of them was almost our own! Tokimi, your grief has driven you utterly insane! And, as the only surviving or sane Elder Goddess left, I shall, as my first act as the new head Deity of this universe, banish you into a sub-dimensional prison for the rest of eternity! You may be my sister Tokimi, but if I ever see you again, I swear it will be too soon!" Tsunami yelled out in her own anger as she then suddenly and violently pushed her sister through the sub-dimensional doorway that led into Tokimi's new prison. And as she slammed the door shut, Tsunami shouted out in parting "So you can just wallow here in your own hate while I clean up all of your messes."

And then Tokimi was engulfed in darkness.

Tokimi's prison: eons ago

Tokimi had spent her time in her prison wisely. Well, after she had a rather long, extremely nasty and rather destructive temper tantrum that is. But, after she had gotten all of that childish fury out of her system and she had managed to calm herself down enough so that she could think straight, she had then immediately started to think upon how to transform her prison into a place in which she could stand to spend all of eternity in if need be. And then she had done so. Not that she really was planning to spend the rest of her eternity in here, for she had a plan. A plan on how she both could and would get her revenge on her little sister, and all of the others whom had conspired against her and had then helped lock her away, while at the same time freeing herself. So she had then, after she had created a suitable living area for herself out of the void of this sub-dimensional prison that she now found herself trapped in of course, she had started to create some help, help which could leave this prison that she could not. Help that both could and most certainly would carry out her vengeance upon her little sister and all of her pathetic allies.

And, as she looked upon her newest creation, D3, Tokimi laughed a manic laugh and exclaimed in a voice that was laced with utter madness "She will pay. They will all pay"

Tokimi's prison: ages ago

Tokimi was currently laughing herself sick over her little sister's current plight, for her sister had somehow managed to trap herself in one of her so called 'Trees of Jurai', and all because of the fact that she was too depressed to pay attention to what she was doing. She was depressed because the people which she had recently adopted as her own had just recently had a massive outbreak of an extremely deadly disease, and it was one which she was not allowed to cure as it was a much needed thing in the long run for the development of her chosen people. Over half the planet's population had died due to it, and the best thing was, Tokimi had not had any part in any of this. The disease was a perfectly natural and a truly needful one, and Tsunami's current entrapment was her own damn fault due to her depression caused lack of awareness.

She was still laughing herself sick at her little sister's current plight while she whispered through her pearls of laughter "Now, now you shall know what I'm going through my dear little sister."

Tokimi's prison: seven hundred years ago

"That bitch! That utter bitch! How dare she get free while I never can! Tsunami, I swear, I shall have my vengeance yet!" Tokimi screamed out in her utter fury after she found out that to escape her prison, Tsunami had merged with a dying little girl.

"Well, you won't be fully merged for many years to come, and I shall have my vengeance on you long before you do so, this I so swear!" Tokimi roared out in her current rage.

Tokimi's prison: one year ago

"Washu?" Was all Tokimi could breathe out with true disbelief extremely evident in her voice while she was staring at her not dead sister through her viewing monitor. "What has happened to you? Why do you think you're some sort of mortal? Why can't you remember anything beyond twenty thousand years ago? And why do you take the form of a child?" Tokimi slowly breathed out in her questions in her disbelief as to what she was currently seeing.

Seeing that her younger sister Washu was alive had stunned Tokimi, so much so in fact that all of the hate and fury which had ruled her life for time beyond measure had finally begun to slightly lose its hold on her. So, she then had decided to do something that she had not done in an extremely long time, and that was to just sit back and impartially observe what was going on without any interference at all on her part in it.

"Washu, what would you think of me now? What would you think of Tsunami if you could truly remember? We are not worthy of you. Not as we are now" Tokimi whispered aloud in her sorrow while remembering how her favorite little sister used to be.

Tokimi's prison: six months ago

"My lady Tokimi." D3 called out to its mistress as she was watching both of her sisters and their sudo-family.

"Yes D3?" Tokimi replied with indifference while she noticed with some interest that Washu's laptop was lighting up with a warning of some sort.

"I sincerely regret to inform you that I have just detected a power signature on Earth that I had originally mistaken for being that of yourself." D3 told Tokimi while sounding very embarrassed.

"What?" Tokimi then yelled out while turning to face D3. "How could you ever mistake any signature of power for my own?" She then yelled.

"I am extremely sorry Mam, but it is identical to yours within a ninety seven point three six five percent area of identification. The very few differences between you and this mysterious power signature are so small that they did not let me see any discrepancies at first. I truly am sorry Mam." D3 said and then humbly apologized to its mistress.

"Well then, let me see this imposter!" Tokimi shouted out in her rage. But, after she had done so, and then as she saw just who had made D3 make a mistake like that, she had then suddenly screamed out "Feng!" at the top of her lungs before she fainted. D3 paused and then blinked in shock before going to awaken its mistress. It did take quite a bit of time to succeed in doing that though.

The Masaki house: Okayama, Japan: six months ago: at about the same time

"Whoa!" Washu breathed out after she saw and then realized exactly what was being shown on her computer's screen. "I never would have believed that there was a power that could be so similar to Juraian Energy, yet alone one that would be so much more powerful then it!" Washu breathed out in true and utter disbelief. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's a few Kami's and a Demon of this planet that it's currently in combat with." She then said in some slight and evident awe.

Katsuhito then spoke up before any of the others could "What's this Little Washu?" He asked in curiosity.

"There's an energy signature nearby that is very similar to Juraian Energy, but it totally outclasses any form of it I've previously recorded! It even out classes Tenchi! And it seems to be in a battle with a few Kami's and a Demon of this planet, and it is more than holding its own with them! I must find this being and study it! Where are you my new little guinea pig!?!" Washu asked while she was cackling madly.

While all the others were staring at Washu with and in some slight shock as to what she had just said, Tsunami suddenly fully manifested and felt out for Washu's mystery power source, for the only ones that could use a form of power that would seem similar to Juraian Energy and yet totally out class it at the same time were Washu herself, if and when she ever became a Goddess again and "Tokimi!" Tsunami screamed out in her sudden horror, which caused all of the others present to now notice her now current and total manifestation "NOOO!!!! How did you ever free yourself!" and then, her sudden and forced manifestation of herself had caught up with her and she fainted, reverting herself back into Sasami, whom was now also unconscious. All present then rushed to her aid while at the same time they were wondering just who this 'Tokimi' was.

Furinkan Koukou: Nerima, Japan: six months ago: at about the same time

Marller was NOT having a good day. No, not at all. First of all, she had been sent to grant someone a wish. Well, that was all fine and dandy, except the fact that it was an utter moron whom was receiving the wish. He had actually mistaken her for being an Angel, and he just would not listen to her when she had told him otherwise!

"Nay, for one of your angelic beauty could be nothing less than an angel descended from yon heaven!" He had loudly proclaimed. She still couldn't see just how this moron was ever deemed worthy of a Demonic wish. If she even lived through this fiasco, she just might inquire upon that particular fact.

The second thing was the damn wish he wanted. "I wish that you would strike down the foul Sorcerer Saotome and end his wicked ways in the most humiliating way possible my fair angelic maiden!" He had wished upon her. And just her luck, the Nidheg had actually decided to grant this moron's wish. So, now she had to go and kill this guy that her client wanted dead.

And, while she would normally have no hesitations at all about killing a mortal to complete a wish, for a lot of Demonic wishes were for the deaths of others, but this was Ranma Saotome for crying out loud! He had a real reputation in both Asgard and Niflheim for his defeats of minor summoned Demons on an almost semi-regular basis, and for his defeat of that upstart Demi-God Saffron. Now, while it was true that none of his previous opponents had been anywhere even near her league as a Demoness First Class Unlimited, she was still just a tad apprehensive about doing this, for who knew what bullshit Ranma both could and would pull out of his ass to fight her with.

Oh, and what utter bullshit it had turned out to be.

She had thought long and hard upon how to do this in an most humiliating way as possible, in order to perform it in accordance with how she must fulfill the wish, and then she had it, for it would not only humiliate Ranma, but it would also make her job a hell of a lot easier, which was always a plus in her book.

So as school started for one Ranma Saotome on that particular day, Marller had approached him in the school's yard. "Ranma Saotome?" She had asked of him, while knowing full well just who he was.

He was immediately on guard as soon as he saw her, probably knowing exactly what she was, and just about how powerful she was.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"I am Marller, a Demoness First Class Unlimited. I was sent here to grant one Tatewaki Kuno a wish, and he has wished that you die by my hands in the most humiliating way possible. So, sorry about this kid, but I've got my orders." She had told him while shrugging, and then she had proceeded to split Ranma into two beings, one male and one female. The male side was created dead upon the separation, just as she had planned, but she had also planed that almost all Ranma's strength, power, skill and Ki abilities would die along with the male side, thus leaving a weak and helpless little human girl for her to torment and then kill.

This action had lead to the third and final thing that had led to Marller's currently very bad day, which was things did not happen like that. No not at all, for somehow she had fucked up royally. Ranma's female side had not only resisted having all of its power and skill taken away like that, but it had then suddenly seemed to start powering up, while gathering a power of the likes of she had never seen before, and she truly hoped never to see again, to begin to fill her.

And all of this had lead to now. Ranma Saotome was currently in a honest to Kami-Sama berserker rage that made the Neko-Ken pale in caparison, and she was trying her damn hardest to kill her, and what with the fact that she currently now had more power available to her then any single first class unlimited Demoness or Goddess she had ever even heard of thanks to this mysterious new power that Ranma had somehow accessed and was now currently using in her quest to destroy her, well, she was utterly screwed unless her call for back-up was approved, which wasn't looking to be the case at the moment. She would need at least three more first class unlimited Demons with her to even hope of taking on Ranma as she was right now.

As it was, she was fighting for her life in a retreating battle, a battle that she was losing mind you, and then her day suddenly had gotten even worse if that was remotely possible. The Norns had just shown up. And while she was cursing a stream of profanities at her fate, Urd suddenly shouted out

"Hey Marller, what'cha you doing?"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING URD!?! I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE!!!" She yelled back at Urd while she simultaneously was cursing her as being an utterly moronic idiot.

As the three Norns then suddenly realized that Marller was right and that this unknown girl was really, and successfully, trying to kill Marller, they then nodded to each other as they had very unwisely decided to help her out. And may Kami-Sama have mercy upon their souls.

Niflheim: Hild-Sama's office: as all of this was going on

"Urgent Report Mam!" A tiny messenger Demon exclaimed while dropping a note on her desk. Curious, she took a look at it, only to pale and scream "OH SHIT!"

Asgard: Kami-Sama's office: as all of this was going on

"Urgent Report Sir!" A tiny messenger Angel exclaimed while dropping a note on his desk. Curious, he took a look at it, only to pale and scream "OH NO!"

The Tendo house: Nerima, Japan: later on that day

It had taken a squad of Valkyries combined with a squad of Niflheim's finest, but together they had managed to both subdue Ranma and save Marller, Urd, Skuld, and Belldandy's lives. And now they were all gathered at the Tendo's, and they were currently trying to explain things to an extremely pissed off Ranma and some almost equally pissed off family members and friends.

Nabiki, whom had not surprisingly managed to stay the calmest out of all of them, asked "So you're a Demoness, right Marller?"

Wincing as she spoke due to a bruised jaw, she replied with a "Yes."

"And you Demons and Gods are currently in a contest in regards to granting wishes for mortals, right?" Nabiki had then asked.

"While that is not entirely correct, it is close enough to the truth." Belldandy interjected with pain as she was currently having her leg splint.

"Ok," Nabiki acknowledged "And you were sent to grant that moron Kuno a wish, and, after proclaiming you an angel," To which Urd chuckled while she was getting some stitches in her abdomen, causing her medic to frown and then have to start stitching her wound up all over again "he had wished for Ranma here to die in the most humiliating way possible."

"Correct." Marller hissed out as the fingers on her left hand were being put back into their joints so that they could then splint them.

"And you had then decided that the most humiliating way possible was to split Ranma into both of his male and female halves, and you had also tried to make it so all of his strength, power, skill and Ki abilities were stuck inside his male form, which you had made sure was created DOA, but then something had gone wrong?" Nabiki asked

"Yeah." Marller gasped out in pain as they reset her right knee

"So, what went wrong?" Nabiki then asked of Marller.

"I really don't know." Marller replied as they then had started to bind her right knee

"Maybe I can answer that." A Valkyrie suddenly volunteered.

"And you are?" Nabiki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Rind." The Valkyrie stiffly replied.

"So, enlighten us Rind. Just what went wrong?" Nabiki asked with a small smirk

"I do not know all the details, but Ranma here has managed to keep all of her strength, power, skill and Ki abilities while at the same time gathering yet even more power, by tapping into a very ancient and powerful source of power. I do not know how, or even why, but she has accessed the power source of a Deity that has been stricken from the records of this universe so long ago that it was before I was even born. I don't even know what that Deities name was or even who it really was, only that this Deity was one of the Elder Deities. Sadly, all of the Elder Deities are now either dead or missing in action. This one is one of the MIA's. The Deity in question was banished from this reality for almost destroying it by starting an inter-reality war eons ago. One that had almost led to the destruction of this reality, and that war did lead to the destruction of many other realities. I don't know much else about this, for the history from that time is very sketchy, and all of the history I have read on it was woefully incomplete. I would never have even connected any of these things if I hadn't overheard a few things Kami-Sama himself had been muttering." Rind then told them with a shake of her head.

"So what happens now? Does she heal up and try again?" Nabiki then asked while she was pointing at Marller

"Thankfully no." Marller gasped out in pain as they started to examine her jaw again. "This is the first, and probably the only, time that The System Force has, after having decided to grant a wish, has decided to revoke it due to it being an impossible wish to grant."

"So you're not going to be trying to kill Ranma here again?" Nabiki then asked with a smirk.

"Oh hell no." Marller exclaimed with feeling

As Nabiki chuckled at that, Ranma suddenly asked "So then, can you fix what you did to me?"

Blinking, for these were the first words spoken by Ranma since this whole mess had started, other than 'I'll kill you', 'DIE!' or something else along those lines, Marller asked/said "If you mean turning you back into a half guy half girl…"

"That's exactly what I mean!" Ranma then shouted back.

"Then, no. For I already have truly killed your male side, and the only way to restore you to the way you were would be to resurrect your male side, and then to somehow rejoin it with you. But for any sort of resurrection, you need a soul, a dead soul that is, and since your soul is still among the living, well no dice." Marller said with a shrug, and then she winced due to the pain caused by that simple action.

As Ranma just stood still and steamed at this news, the leader of the Niflheim forces said "Well I'd better give Marller her new orders, and then get going."

"New Orders?!?! What new orders!?! Have you seen the shape I'm in!?!" Marller then screamed out in outrage.

"They're directly from Hild-Sama Marller." The Demoness then told Marller with an evil smirk.

"Oh great, that's just great. Well then, what are my new orders?" Marller then asked in defeat.

"Well they're orders on regards to your new post." The Demoness then nervously began.

"New post? What new post?" Marller all but screamed at the now stammering Demoness.

"Well, I'm thinking that Hild-Sama doesn't want someone that's accessing an Elder Deities power, and someone that just may even become as powerful as one someday mad at her, so…, she's giving you to Ranma." The Demoness quickly replied.

After making a very deliberate and very obvious show of cleaning her ears, Marller replied, while starting in an extremely sickeningly sweet tone of voice "I'm sorry, but there just must have been something in my ears, for I thought you said that Hild was GIVING ME TO RANMA!!!" She then ended her statement in a bellow.

"Um, that's exactly what I said. Bye!" The Demoness quickly told Marller and then she even more quickly disappeared with all of her troops.

"HILD!!!" Marller then yelled out in outrage while shaking her good right hand in a fist.

"Well then," Rind then said with a chuckle, "I guess I now get to give them their new orders and then leave as well." She said while gesturing towards the Norns.

"Oh please, please tell me the Kami-Sama isn't going to be doing the same thing with us." Urd then moaned out

"Nah." Rind said, causing relief to show on the Norns faces. "It's even worse." She said with a sly grin as the three Norns' faces fell "He wants you three to stick around here and keep an eye on Ranma to make sure that she doesn't get into any more trouble." Rind said with her grin getting wider as the three Norns' faces fell as they contemplated the utter impossibility of their new job. "Good luck girls, because you're really going to need it." She said as she and her host of Valkyries suddenly disappeared as well.

"I need a drink." Urd suddenly exclaimed.

"I need some ice-cream." Skuld then cried out.

"ZZZZZ" Belldandy snored, as she had immediately fallen asleep.

"I think I'll join you for that drink." Marller told Urd in a very depressed tone of voice

Ranma then suddenly stood up and exclaimed "I'm going outside to practice. And I don't want nobody coming out there until dinners ready." She growled out and then she stormed outside.

And thus that had broken up that little gathering

In the Tendo's back yard: Nerima Japan: a little later on that day

Ranma was practicing to calm herself down and to think, for Ranma had always thought best while practicing the art.

'What the heck's going on here? I mean one minute, I'm just minding my own business, and the next minute a damn Demoness comes along and tells me that I'm going to have to die just because Kuno had wished it to be so. But what happened then? My male side was ripped from me, I know that, and at the same time I felt all my Ki and my strength and my skill having the same thing done to them. But then what happened?" Ranma lost track of her thoughts as she continued on with her kata, thinking upon what had truly happened by not thinking about anything at all. Then it came to her, the suppressed memory she was looking for. "I needed to keep all of my Ki, strength and skill if I wanted to stand a chance against that Demoness, and I knew that, so I fought, I fought to keep them. I was looking for a way to keep all of my power that she was trying to rip from me, when I started to break through some barriers in my very soul its self, and then I was suddenly being filled with an unbelievable amount of power. But it wasn't Ki or any other type of power I've ever encountered before. In fact, it's totally different then the powers of those Goddesses and that Demoness I fought. That Valkyrie, Rind was that what she said her name was? She said I was taping into the power source of a very old and exiled Elder Deity. But wouldn't, if it truly was, a Deities power that I was taping into in some way it be at least similar enough in origin to be recognizable as a similar source of power as that of those Goddesses? I mean I really can't see much if any similarities in the two power types at all. Damn, my head hurts.' Ranma then thought.

She then cleared her mind of everything as she started another kata, and when that one was done, she went on to a third, while now trying to remember just what happened in the fight. 'I don't remember a thing until I woke up in the house. It was almost like the Neko-Ken, but I have been getting some flashes of the fight, so let's see if I can remember anything.' And with that Ranma struggled to remember. The pressure kept building up in her head, until like a dam, it burst, showering her with a flood of the memories that she had forgotten.

'Whoa, I did all of that? How the fuck did I even do any of that? It was like I was running on instinct. And not my own instincts for that matter. Damn I was cleaning the floor with that Demoness until those three Goddess decided to interfere. And even then I was more than holding my own! I would of probably won if it had stayed only those four, no guaranties, but it was certainly probable. But then those two squads came in and I lost horribly. Well I was then outnumbered twenty six to one. But God Damn, how the hell was I even doing any of that stuff? Now I know I can do stuff like that, but how can I actually do it? I have no clue. But now that I know I can, I'll be training to be able to do it again!'

And as Ranma thought that, Kasumi came out and told her "Dinner time Ranma."

The Masaki house, Okayama, Japan: present day

Neither Washu nor anyone else could get anything out of either Tsunami or even Sasami about just whom this Tokimi was, other than that they needed to find her and stop to her before she did something truly horrible. So Washu was now currently searching for someone without truly knowing why, and it was mildly upsetting her. Ok, ok, to tell the truth about the matter she was utterly pissed off about it.

But what was even more upsetting to her was the fact that this Tokimi seemed to just stick around the Nerima district of Tokyo for the most part, but yet she bounced all over all of the Tokyo sub-wards with such a chaotic frequency that Washu had just given up on ever trying to track her, and instead was just trying to find her home base. It was fairly obvious that it was somewhere in Nerima, but for the life of her she just couldn't pinpoint exactly where fir some reason. Washu was just about at the point of saying 'To hell with it!' and then telling the others that they'd have to explore all of Nerima on foot until they found her. And then, as Tokimi's signal went bouncing all across Tokyo and even a little beyond yet again, Washu had suddenly hit her absolute breaking point and then went to inform the others of her decision.

Tokimi's Prison: present day: at about the same time

"Tut, tut little sister." Tokimi muttered while chiding Tsunami "You fear me greatly, and with good reason might I add, but you should have realized by now that this is not me you are feeling." Turing her attention away from the monitor that was tuned into her sisters' residence, she then looked into the one that was locked onto Ranma.

"I truly don't know how this has happened." Tokimi mused while looking at Ranma while she hid atop Tokyo Tower while trying to get away from her so called family and friends. "I mean Deities are not supposed to be reincarnated. Ever. Let alone one's whose souls were effectively destroyed. But somehow my daughter Feng was reborn. I guess I truly did name her correctly." Tokimi then said with a small chuckle.

Turning to her servant D3, she asked "Is the device ready?"

"Yes my lady. As Ranma sleeps this night, you shall be able to communicate with her via her dreams." D3 reported to its mistress.

"Good, good. After all this time, I will be able to speak to my baby again." Tokimi then exclaimed while laughing and crying tears of joy.

The Tendo house: present day: that night

As Ranma got ready for bed that night she was supremely frustrated. She just could not do anything she had done in that fight six months ago. Sure, she could now find and access this new power source that she had, but that was about it as far as her progress went. Sure using it to power up all of her abilities and her normal techniques was great and all, but she knew that sooner or later some serious shit would hit the fan again and she'd need to be able to do what she had done on that day. She couldn't even fly! And that was the one thing she had wanted to do the most out of what she had done that day, and it was seemly denied to her due to her own utter incompetence.

Ranma was, needless to say, very pissed off at herself for this.

Also there were the others reactions to all of these happenings. The Amazons now wanted her in the tribe as a warrior. Huh, fat chance of that happening. Uyko was a becoming good point though for she was now being a truly supporting friend, and one of her only sources of support at that. Nabiki was a total surprise in being another source of support along with Kasumi whom was not a surprise at all. Akane was just being very puzzling, for she seemed to shift from being ultra supportive to attacking her on sight for being perverted. It was giving Ranma a headache trying to guess which way the Akane winds were blowing from moment to moment. Ryoga, now there was a great surprise. The lost boy was Ranma's best source to vent upon verbally, and he now actually seemed to listen to her, and he had tried to help her get over everything, while she was doing the same thing for him. It was like there was a mutual therapy session going on between the two of them, and they had ended up so much happier as a result of things. Then there was her mother Nodoka, whom, now that she was now a full time girl, was currently trying to get her to date some guys. She especially was trying to get her to date Ryoga. Ranma shivered at that thought. So, as a result, she was now spending a lot of time avoiding her mother. Her father and Soun however now spent every waking moment, and a lot of non waking moments, in the bars around town bemoaning the loss of the joining of the schools. Ranma was just glad that her father was doing that instead of engaging her to some guys. And the less said about school and the Kuno's, the better.

Then Ranma finally managed to get to sleep after thinking upon these things, and she then had a very long and rather informative dream.

In Ranma's dreamscape: that night

Ranma was strolling through the halls of an opulent palace, and she was currently trying to figure out just what the hell was currently going on here. "This has just gotta be a dream, but I don't dream about things like this, so what's going on here?" Ranma wondered aloud as she wandered along the halls of the magnificent castle.

Eventually she came to a lavishly gorgeous set of double doors and they opened by themselves while she stood in front of them and stared. And as they were opening, a sensual and cruel woman's voice commanded "Enter Ranma Saotome."

Gulping, Ranma did just that. And as she entered, she saw that this was the palace's throne room, and that there was a beautiful, if cold and cruel looking, woman seated upon the throne of the room.

"Do not be nervous Ranma, I only wish to meet with you." The dark haired woman said in a reinsuring tone that sounded anything but.

Steeling herself, Ranma approached the woman on the throne until she was directly in front of her. Looking defiantly at her, Ranma noticed a look of, concern, care, and was that love, in the woman's eyes? Puzzled as to just what this meant, she held her tongue for the moment while trying to puzzle through the things that she was seeing in the other woman's expression, thus leading to the strange woman speaking first.

"Ranma, my name is Tokimi." The woman began "It is not truly my power that you are now accessing, but I can see how others that weren't around at the time may think so. It is your own power that you are accessing." She finished.

"Wait a moment, you, you're that Goddess that was banished after starting a war!" Ranma yelled in some slight shock after she processed some things. Then just what else that had just been said by Tokimi hit her, and Ranma asked "And what you mean by that? 'I'm not accessing your power, but my own.' Why the hell would my power ever be mistaken for yours anyways?" Ranma suspiciously asked of Tokimi.

"Take a seat Ranma, for I fear this will take quite some time to explain." Tokimi said while a lavishly comfortable floating chair appeared behind Ranma out of nothingness. Raising an eyebrow at this, Ranma then sat down.

"Simply put Ranma, you are the reincarnation of my dead daughter." Tokimi began. When it looked like Ranma was about to protest this fact, Tokimi said "No Ranma, do not protest this. Search your soul, and you shall know it to be true."

Ranma stared at Tokimi in angry defiance, but then she did as she had asked. She searched her own soul, and she found within it a deep sense of kinship with this woman. Looking up at her, Ranma now identified what it was on Tokimi's face that had been so puzzling her. It was the look of unconditional love that a mother had for her child. Ranma just didn't get that at first because her own mother Nodoka had very rarely if ever shown that sort of face to her, for she was more into conditional love it seemed at times. Ranma knew that her mother loved her, but Ranma also knew that she was so off in her own little fantasy world at most times that ever getting that sort of love was next to impossible. But this woman, she showed it freely. And she didn't even truly know her.

'Wait, that's not true.' Ranma then thought to herself 'I don't know her in this life, but in my past life I obviously did, I just wish I could remember those times.' And then, as she thought that, she felt a slight crack in her mind, and a few images trickled in, but nothing more.

"What, how, how is this possible?" Ranma asked in her shock as she accepted the facts that her instincts were telling her.

"I honestly do not know my dear." Tokimi began. "You had died. And a Deity who dies, and especially one that is murdered and whom has its soul destroyed, should never be reborn."

"Wait, what do you mean, murdered?" Ranma asked in shock.

"In a time so long ago that all but I and one other have forgotten about it, I was the Supreme Elder Goddess of this Universe. But I had many enemies, both within this universe and without it. And my enemies had conspired against me and a group of assassins from a pantheon of Deities from another dimension were smuggled into this one by a group of traitorous Deities under my command. And then they killed you and utterly destroyed your soul." Tokimi then shook her head in sadness and despair. "I went insane after that. I can see that now. I went utterly mad in my grief, and I had then started a war that had not only led to the utter annihilation of the Deities that killed you home reality but to many other realities as well. It even had almost cost us our own reality as well." Tokimi sadly told Ranma.

"Finally though, I was stopped by my youngest sister. She then trapped me in here" Tokimi said waving her arms around herself, "and then she took over as the Supreme Elder Goddess of the Universe after that, for she was the only one left who could." Tokimi then slowly shook her head and continued on with her story

"Sadly, a very long time ago, my little sister had an accident. She was in a lot of grief due to the suffering that her chosen people were going through, and due to some divine rules, she could not interfere with it and make it all better for them. So she wasn't paying enough attention to what she was doing, and she had somehow managed to trap herself in a prison of her own making. Then seven hundred years ago, a little girl on that planet was fatally wounded near her prison, but before she could die, my little sister Tsunami merged with her. When that little girl is ready, the merger will be complete, but that won't be for a while yet, both due to the fact that the little girl's race has a very long lifespan, and also due to the fact that the little girl has until very recently been in suspended animation for the past seven hundred years."

Tokimi then shook her head again and said "One of the reasons I pulled you here in your dreams is because she is currently on this planet with several other very powerful beings, and she's felt you. And she has also mistaken your power signature for being that of my own and she will soon be coming with her allies to find you."

"Great. More misinformed people after my head." Ranma darkly muttered.

Tokimi then laughed in response to that statement and told her "Do not worry Ranma, for as soon a she sees you, she'll know exactly who you are, or should I say who you were, my daughter Feng."

"Really?" Ranma asked with hope evident in her voice. She really didn't want to fight this fight if it was avoidable.

"Yes really. Oh the look of shock on her face will be priceless, priceless I tell you. I'm going to have to record it for posterity!" Tokimi had then laughed out. "As for the others that live with her that may be coming after you, let me tell you a little bit about them."

"Ok." Ranma replied, eager to have some advanced knowledge on some potential foes.

"Well fist up is Tsunami's and my other sister Washu. She was the middle sister, and she had somehow disappeared in a battle during the war. She thinks she's a mortal now, and she can't remember anything past twenty thousand years ago. And the war was much, much farther in the past then that. I do not know what she was doing until twenty thousand years ago, but if I had to make a guess, I'd say she just appeared then through a time vortex with amnesia or something similar to that. Tsunami refuses to tell Washu who she really is, and I would ask if you would tell her for me, and not only for her sake, but for her daughter's as well." Tokimi asked of Ranma.

"Her daughter?" Ranma asked in some shock

"Yes, her daughter. Washu had wanted a child, but yet for some reason unbeknownst to her she could not have one in the normal way. So using her own egg and some various other species DNA, she had made one via genetic engineering." Tokimi said, while Ranma exclaimed

"Wow."

"Yes, wow. Anyway the main reason I ask you to inform my sister of her divine status is, while her powers as an Elder Goddess seems to be largely sealed at this point in time for some unknown reasons, Ryoko, that's Washu's daughter, does not have any of those seals. She is like you. The only thing stopping her, and you, from fully accessing your Divine powers is the fact that you just don't know how to. In fact you are a little farther along than her in that regard, but even without accessing any of her Divine powers, Ryoko is still quite powerful. Ryoko truly must be made aware of her powers before something terrible happens." Tokimi said sternly

"Yes she does." Ranma agreed. "And can you teach me how to use my powers? I don't want to have an accident and end up hurting a bunch of people." Ranma asked and then said.

"I'm glad you asked Ranma, I would be delighted to. I was even going to suggest that a bit later on." Tokimi said with a small smile. "Now onto the others. There is Yosho, a warrior prince of Jurai, who crash landed on this planet seven hundred years ago and defeated and then sealed Ryoko in a cave." Ranma then interrupted with

"Why'd he do that?"

Sighing, Tokimi said "I'll tell you that in a bit. Although I will say this at the moment, Yosho was doing the right thing at the time."

"Ok." Ranma replied, while being a little confused.

"Then there is Ayeka. She is the First Princess of Jurai, and she is Yosho and Sasami's sister. Sasami is the little girl that Tsunami bonded with." Ranma nodded her head in understanding. "Ayeka is a master at using the energy of Jurai for both defense and offence, but in battle she is a long range attacker."

"Sucks in close combat, eh?" Ranma then asked with a smirk

"Quite." Tokimi responded. "Then there are two Galaxy Police Officers, Kiyone and Mihoshi. Kiyone is a tactical genius, being able to come up with battle plans on the fly, and she is very good at combat, both armed and unarmed. Mihoshi on the other hand, is one of the best space fighter pilots I've ever even heard of, she is lucky as all hell, and she is also a complete and utter ditz." Ranma raised an eyebrow at this "But she somehow manages to turn her natural ditzyness into one of the most potent forms of luck based combat I've ever seen." Tokimi then said while she was shaking her head and laughing. "She is utterly hilarious to watch in combat, just because of the way she manages to take everyone down."

Gathering herself back together, Tokimi finished with "And the last one you'll need to worry about is the main one you should worry about. His name is Tenchi and he is Yosho's grandson. He also is Tsunami's chosen champion. He has access to a source of power granted by Tsunami named "The Wings of the Light Hawk'. And he can summon three of them. The most anyone can summon, which would be only Tsunami herself when she's fully manifested, is ten. But even with only a third of the possible power level available to him he is still a force to be reckoned with, and you are not leaving here until you've finished mastering being able to access and use all ten of your 'Wings of the Dark Raptor' ." Tokimi then told Ranma with a feral grin.

Ranma just groaned in response to that as Tokimi smiled wider.

The Tendo House: Nerima, Japan: the next day

It was the morning after Ranma went to sleep and had that dream, but yet to her, it felt like it had been a hell of a lot longer, for after she had mastered the use of 'The Wings of the Dark Raptor' she had then spent some more time learning some other useful things from Tokimi, and she had also just spent some time getting to truly know Tokimi as a person. And after promising Tokimi that it would be just fine to take her back every night to that place while she slept, Ranma had finally left Tokimi's prison. She was still sad to hear that only Tsunami could free Tokimi from her prison and until she had merged with Sasami, she wouldn't have the power to do so if she even wanted to. Ranma then made a metal note to really chew Tsunami out about that little fact.

Anyways, Ranma got off of her futon and then she got dressed. She then marched downstairs, while finding down there the usual site of nowadays. Urd and Marller were both sitting on the couch while drinking some sake and or beer while watching some early morning television, while Belldandy was in the kitchen helping Kasumi with breakfast. All three of these otherworldly beings just mentioned now looked to be about sixteen years of age. And let us just say that whenever Keiichi came over he was always now slightly embarrassed about this fact. Skuld on the other hand managed to keep her current apparent age, and was doing something with an electronic box of some sort at the table. Just what she was doing, Ranma really didn't even want to know. Nabiki was currently sitting down at the table while nursing an entire pot of coffee, while Akane was currently off in the Dojo and breaking bricks from the sounds of things, and it seemed that her father and Soun had never even come home last night and thus were either still out drinking or they were currently in the poky on a drunken disorderly conduct charge yet again.

"How did you sleep last night Ranma?" Kasumi called from the kitchen when she noticed her.

"Oh, very well Kasumi. And I had a most interesting and informative dream last night as well." Ranma replied with a smirk.

"Oh really? And what sort of dream would that be?" Nabiki asked, sensing some profit, or some form of entertainment at the very least.

"Oh, nothing much, I just found out where all this new power I accessed came from." Ranma said straight faced as she sat down.

Now she had everyone's attention as all eyes were glued to her.

"What?" Ranma asked in a seemingly clueless tone of voice.

"What do you mean what? Are you going to tell us or what?" Marller all but shouted at Ranma

"Oh, sure, if you really want me to that is." Ranma said without care. After most of the beings there got control over their tempers, Kasumi sweetly told Ranma

"I think we'd love to hear it Ranma."

"Ok then, I went to meet my past life's mother." Ranma started off with.

"Huh?" Came from various beings around the room.

"It seems that in my past life I was the daughter of the Supreme Elder Goddess of this Universe, Tokimi, and when a bunch of assassins from another dimension came here and killed me, she went insane and started an inter-dimensional war that ended a lot of realties existences, and it almost did the same to this one. She was then overthrown and imprisoned by her youngest sister for doing this. She just can't understand how I was reborn though. She said Deities just don't do that, and besides, my soul was supposedly utterly destroyed. Oh and thanks for the wonderful breakfast Kasumi, Belldandy." Ranma then said.

"You're welcome Ranma." They then replied in stereo.

"Is that all?" Nabiki asked in shock.

"Nah, I learned some neat things about how to use my power from her, and she also told me that my aunt has felt me out and thinks I'm my mother and that she is going to be here soon with some friends to stop me from doing anything I shouldn't be doing, like being out of prison." Ranma told them while digging into her food.

"Oh well that's just great." Nabiki drawled out sarcastically."So when do you think they'll get here?"

"Who knows? They may even come here today." Ranma replied while still eating

"So you're going to get in a massive fight with even more Deities." Nabiki asked a little fearfully. That last fight had been intense, too intense for her tastes.

"Only if I can't avoid it." Ranma said with a shrug, and then she continued on with her quest to fill her stomach

"Ok, so it's guaranteed then." Nabiki said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted out as everyone else giggled

"Well if it comes down to it, we've got your back Ranma." Urd said while cracking her knuckles

"Yeah." Skuld agreed and then she softly mumbled "Not like we have any choice in the matter."

Furinkan Koukou: Nerima, Japan: later that morning

As Ranma entered the school with Akane, Nabiki, Marller, Urd, Skuld and Belldandy, Kuno was waiting for them. And as he spouted off "Ah, my pigtailed Goddess, by blond angel, my fierce tigress…" Marller begged of Ranma

"Please, can I please kill him now?"

"No. I have not yet begun to torture the moron for what he did." Ranma said while shaking her head. Seeing the crest fallen look on Marller face, Ranma then said "Well when I'm done making his life a living hell, you can then take over the job for me, but don't kill the jerk! It would be far to kind. Just make his life utterly miserable." Ranma ordered.

"Can do." Marller replied while smirking evilly. Something that as a Demoness she was quite good at.

"Yeah, well I'm nowhere near done with him so just wait your turn." Ranma said, now going back to pay attention to the drivel Kuno was spouting.

It was just bad luck for Kuno that Ranma decided to pay attention at that particular point, for Kuno was at that moment debasing Ranma's male side's death. Needless to say, she got very upset about that.

"Foul Sorcerer this Kuno!" Ranma yelled and then she let loose with one of the lower level techniques she had learned from Tokimi, a low grade continual electrical attack

While Ranma was grinning as she pumped Kuno full of some black lightning, a woman's voice sounded out over the school yard "Tokimi! What do you think you're doing to that poor boy?!?"

As Ranma stopped juicing up Kuno, he fell to the ground with his ever familiar cry of "I fight on!" Before he finally fainted.

Then Ranma turned around with a smirk on her face and stated "Kuno? A poor boy? I don't think so." She said while addressing Tsunami and her group. They were all there, and they looked exactly like the images Tokimi had shown her of them.

Tsunami gasped and said to the obvious confusion of her party members "Feng? FENG!?! But, but you're dead!"

Ranma just smirked even wider at that and replied with "I got better. Hello aunt Tsunami, Hello aunt Washu. And you must be my cousin Ryoko, am I right?" Ranma said to a now flabbergasted group of beings. 'Oh yeah.' Ranma then thought to herself 'This will be a lot of fun. Just like mom said it would be.'

EAN: I said there would be a lot of OCCNESS in this, now didn't I? dethgeonous thinks, and then he looks back upon his work and nods. Yes, yes it appears that I did. And did I make Ranma uber? Probably. Hell, most definitely. But she'll need that power to face the shit that going to be coming after her now. And to be even more truthful, she hasn't even scratched the surface of what she now can truly do, because after that first fight, Ranma forgot how to do everything related to her new powers, and she will now have to relearn them all from Tokimi in her nightly dreams. And that will take a long time. And no, Tokimi will not getting out of her prison for quite some time.

Well, next time we'll see the Masaki household's reaction to this turn of events. Will there be a peaceful solution, or will they have a rumble first? Check in next time to see that and more!


	2. REUNIONS AND MEETINGS

AN1: Some people have been asking me a few repeating questions, so I'll try to answer a few of them here. Q1, How in the world did Kuno get a Demonic wish? A1, Well, Marller really wants to know the answer to that question as well. You will get your answer to that when she does. Q2, Who am I going to pair Ranma with, and will it be a guy? A2, Well, at this moment I really don't have a solid idea on who I'll be pairing Ranma with. I know, I know, I usually do know, hell it's usually one of the main plot points of the story, but not this time, well not at this particular moment at the least. Q3, Was about the structure of the divine hierarchy, or more accurately just where do Kami-Sama and Hild fit into it? A3, Ah, now this one is complicated. I'll try to get more into it in the story, but for now let me just explain it like this, Kami-Sama and Hild are the head of the Divine and Demonic forces on Earth. If you look at it like a corporation, then they are the regional managers. Deities like Kami-Sama and Demons like Hild can not easily affect anything outside their sphere of influence, in this case Humans and the Earth. Ok, now an Elder Deity on the other hand, like Tsunami, has the whole universe as to what they can affect, but they're really not supposed to go barging in to other Deities areas of influence, like Kami-Sama's and Hild's Earth, and mess around in them without an invitation or permission. It's just common courtesy. That's one of the reasons why Tsunami is kinda hesitant to truly use her power while on Earth, for she's kind of here without an invitation. Add on to it she's supposedly MIA, and also a few other things, and you can see why she tried to keep a low profile, now can't you? Q4.1 and Q4.2, Is Tokimi getting out of her prison? And if so, how soon? A4.1 and A4.2, While I did answer these questions in the ending author's note of the last chapter to the best of my knowledge, but for those of you who missed it I'll repeat it, yes Tokimi will eventually get out, but not for a long, long time.

AN2: While I did get a vote or two for the rumble, I thought this was a much better idea on how to handle things. It certainly was a funnier way to do it!

AN3: I wish to apologize in advance to all my readers for what I will be doing to Kuno in this chapter. The images that it will invoke may destroy some of my reader's fragile hold upon their sanity.

AN4: Version 2.0. Just because I felt like it. Well, that and because it was a very much needed thing in my mind's eye.

AN5: Version 3.0. In the vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the damn bold problem.

TOKIMI'S CHILD

CHAPTER TWO

REUNIONS AND MEETINGS

Furinkan Koukou: Nerima Japan: seconds later

As the group from the Masaki Shine just stood still in and with shock and stared at Ranma with open mouths, the school's bell began to ring. "I've gotta get to class. See you guys after school?" Ranma called back to them over her shoulder as Ranma and her group went into the school's main building. Moments later three girls came out of the school, kicked the downed and unconscious Kuno a few times, and then they lifted him up while one was saying to the others

"Well let's get this moron to the infirmary, and then get to class."

"Sure thing, but say, what do think that new attack Ranma used was?" another asked.

Then the third replied to that question "Ah, you know Saotome, she comes up with that kind of stuff all the time! What I want know is what she'll come up with next. It should be entertaining to see her use it on this jerk at the very least."

"Yeah!" The other two girls said in response while they were giggling madly.

"Uh, what just happened?" Tenchi asked while he scratched the back of his head and while being very, and very obviously, confused.

"Who was that girl Tsunami?" Ayeka asked doubtfully "I thought that we were here to stop some woman named Tokimi, someone whom you've yet to tell us anything about. So who is this Feng? And why does she seemed to be known here as Ranma Saotome?"

"And why would she call you aunt Tsunami, and me aunt Washu?" Washu asked of Tsunami with a very harsh glare.

"I don't have any cousins, do I Washu?" Ryoko asked of her mother in her now state of utter confusion.

Sighing, Tsunami quickly and suddenly reverted back into Sasami and then Sasami told them "She's thinking about how to tell you guys what's going on right now. And she is really getting a headache right now because she's trying to figure it all out herself at the moment."

"Goddesses get headaches?" Mihoshi asked curiously while cocking her head to her left.

Sighing, Kiyone replied with "It appears that they do Mihoshi. Now let's go see what we can dig up around here on this so called Ranma Saotome." All present then agreed with Kiyone's plan and they then set out to do just that.

The Tendo house: Nerima, Japan: a few hours later

"Are you sure this is the place?" Tenchi asked of the group

"Relatively." Washu slowly replied.

"I just can't believe all the stories we've heard about Ranma." Mihoshi excitedly exclaimed "Do you think they're really all true?" she then asked of Kiyone.

"I really want to say I severely doubt it, but with so many of the stories meshing so well with all the others with no real obvious discrepancies." She shook her head slightly and then continued to say "Well, this is either the best rehearsed ward wide hoax I've ever even heard of, or they're all telling the truth as incredible as it all seems." Kiyone replied while shaking her head in her hands in her utter disbelief of the things that they had just heard. While she could not believe all of what she's heard this day, she can't deny what the evidence was presenting her with either. And that was the people of this ward were all telling the truth.

"Well we can get more answers here for a more definite and conclusive conclusion." Washu said while she was knocking on the door.

"Hello." A young woman said as she answered the door.

"Hello, is this the residence of Ranma Saotome?" Sasami asked very sweetly.

"Why yes it is. Are any of you some fiancées of Ranma?" the young woman answered them and then suddenly asked of them.

"Um no." Kiyone replied, and then she was muttering "I guess that part really was true."

"Oh." She said, seeming to be a little disappointed in their answer to her question. Then she asked brightly "Oh, then are you here to challenge Ranma in martial combat? If so you really should have read the sign and used the back door." She said while pointing to a large sign that none of them had previously noticed which clearly stated 'To challenge the Dojo and its champion Ranma Saotome in martial combat, please use the rear door.'

"Um nope." Ryoko then replied to that question in some shock.

The woman seemed disappointed with their answers yet again, and she then muttered under her breath, but yet she was loud enough for them all to hear her say "Well they're not new fiancées of Ranma's, and they don't seem to want to challenge her in the dojo, so that lets out the two most obvious things they could want to see Ranma for. Well I could ask them if Genma sold them Ranma for something other then a marriage pledge but…, oh wait, now I remember!" she said the last part louder, so much louder that it hurt the ears of all of them, so used to listening to her mutter were they. "Which one of you is Ranma's aunt? She said you'd be here soon!" The young woman asked and then told them, seeming to now glow with utter happiness. "Come in, come in, oh my name is Kasumi, Kasumi Tendo. Please, welcome to our home! Ranma's at school right now, but she'll be home in about three hours or so." Kasumi said welcoming and ushering the surprised group of people into the house.

After she shut the door after them, she asked "So which one of you is her aunt?"

Sasami giggled and said "I guess that'd be me right now."

Kasumi looked at Sasami carefully and said "Ok." In a very neutral tone of voice. Then immediately cheering up again, she asked of them "Would any of you care for some tea?"

"Yes please." Katsuhito replied "That would be delightful. And maybe you could entertain us with some stories about Ranma? The few we heard on our way hear were most unbelievable."

Kasumi suddenly had that extremely neutral expression back on her face for an extremely brief moment, and then she stunningly smiled and told them "Well you can suspend all your of beliefs around Ranma, for reality itself seems to shy away from her presence. I'll tell you some things you won't believe after I fix you your tea." She called back to them, and then she was quickly in the kitchen and making the tea.

As she made the tea, she said softly and in a very expressionless tone of voice "There's something very strange about all of them. Especially that little girl. I think I'd better be careful." Then brightly smiling, she served her guests their tea and told them some stories about Ranma Saotome while she was also intensely studying them.

The Tendo house: in the living room: later that day

The group listening to Kasumi had thought that they were experienced. They had thought that with all of what they had seen and all of what they had been through and all of what they had done and all of what that had been done to them, that there was nothing left that could shock them any more. But after listening to just a few second hand tales of Ranma Saotome's exploits from Kasumi though, they immediately knew that they had all been utterly wrong.

"And just where is the soon to be dead Genma Saotome?" Ayeka asked in some barely controlled fury.

"Never mind him at the moment, where does this nut job that calls herself a mother reside?" Ryoko asked with an obvious show of anger.

"Now, now you two, just calm down." Washu said in a very calm tone of voice "You can't just go out and kill these people." As they turned to her in their rage, she smirked and then asked of the furious duo "Why give them such an easy out?" to which the two raging young looking women nodded while grinning ferally.

It was then that they heard the gate to the yard open up, and then some loud footsteps upon the walkway to the door. "Oh that must be my sisters, Ranma and her friends!" Kasumi said cheerfully, "I'll just go and let them in and also to let them know that you're all here. Please just wait here a moment." And with that, Kasumi left the room and its occupants.

Furinkan Koukou: Nerima Japan: earlier that morning

"So that was your aunt?" Nabiki asked Ranma as they headed for class.

"Well, one of them." Ranma acknowledged

"Ah that's right, you addressed two of them as your aunt and one of them as being your cousin. Well at least you confused them enough so they didn't attack you, well yet anyway." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Nabiki." Ranma replied with a dramatically labored sigh.

"I'm just going by your track record here Saotome." Nabiki said while smirking again as she took the left at the fork in the hallway to go to her class, while the rest of them went straight.

"Ranma," Belldandy asked in a concerned tone of voice "Just who were all those people? They all felt, strange to me."

"Um, an Elder Goddess that doesn't quite have full access to all of her powers right now because she is in the process of merging with a mortal, an Elder Goddess that has no access to any of her powers because of some kinda amnesia or something, and, well I don't know if she qualifies as an Elder Goddess, but she is an Elder Goddess's child, only she has full access to all her powers, but yet she can't use any of them because she has no clue that they're even there for her to use, so she hasn't used any of them just yet anyways that is, an alien warrior prince, two alien cops, and the champion of an Elder Goddess." Ranma replied, causing jaws to drop all around.

"And you want us to fight them?" Marller screeched, while visions of having her ass handed to her royally yet again were suddenly flying through her head.

"No, of course not." Ranma told them and thus calmed down her and the rest of the group, well until Ranma went and opened her big mouth again that is and told them "But it's not what I want, it's what they'll do that will decide things as usual." Ranma said while shaking her head with true aggravation.

Now not at all relived, the group arrived at the classroom, and took their seats just before the tardy bell rang.

Furinkan Koukou: Nerima Japan: lunch time

It was lunch time at school and Ranma was sitting under a tree while eating. "Hey Ranma," Uyko said while joining the group with Ranma "Were those really your aunts? I wasn't aware of either of your parents having any sisters." She said while sitting down.

"Well, um, they kinda are and they kinda aren't. It's really kinda complicated Uyko." Ranma said with a sigh.

"What do you mean? How can they be and yet not be?" Uyko asked in and with confusion.

"Sigh. You heard what that Valkyrie Rind said that day about me accessing some banished Elder Deities powers?" Uyko just nodded. "Well she was wrong." Ranma told her with a sigh.

"Um, how so?" Uyko asked while still feeling confused.

"I met that Elder Goddess in my dreams last night, and it seems that she was the Supreme Elder Goddess of the Universe or something like that a long, long time ago and that she also had a daughter. And then some jerks from another dimension came over here and killed her daughter and so she then started a war in retaliation. A lot of dimensions got destroyed in this war, and this one was almost one of them as well, and then she got locked up for being insane by her little sister. Well she's feeling much better now, and she told me last night that it wasn't her power I was accessing, but instead it was my own, because I'm her daughter reincarnated. Which should pretty much be impossible." Ranma then told her with a laugh.

Uyko then asked of her "Um, why's that?" but before Ranma could answer her, Kuno started to come over to greet them while spouting off his affections for them.

"Ah my pigtailed Goddess, my golden angel, my fierce tigress…" Kuno spouted off while he was approaching them.

"Can I please take care of him this time? I promise I won't kill him. Please? Pretty, pretty please? You're hogging him." Marller was now begging of Ranma.

"Um, sure. Sorry." Ranma told her, while now seeing just how much Kuno was getting to Marller. The venting would do her a world of good was Ranma's line of thought.

Marller then grinned at Kuno a very cruel, evil, sadistic and freighting grin, one that even got through his mental fog, for a split second that is, and then he was back in Kuno land, where all women loved him and all men wanted to be him.

Marller then stood up after flashing Kuno that frightful grin and she then summoned a sword from the ether while she was stalking over to her newfound pray. "I think I'll show you what a real sword master can do with a real sword, instead of that small, puny and weak little stick you laughingly call your 'Noble Blade'." Marller said with utter malice in her voice and a beyond evil grin gracing her face.

Kuno stopped suddenly and blinked. Then with some fury he loudly exclaimed "Foolish woman! It is not the size, the strength or even the material of one's blade, but it is your skill with it that defines a true swordsman!"

All was silent in the school courtyard after that statement. "Did Kuno just say what I think he said?" Ranma asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Akane said while being equally stupefied.

"And doesn't that sound like…" Ranma continued when Akane interrupted her with

"Yes." In a disgusted tone of voice.

"Then I guess what they all say is true then. That stick is his substitute." Ranma said unthinkingly in her shock.

And after that was said, the entire court yard started laughing. Marller was bent over her sword with it propping her up while she was in tears because she was laughing so hard.

"Why does all thou laugh?" Kuno asked, now being very perplexed.

Stopping her laughter and straightening herself out, Marller got into a guard position and asked "Are you ready to see what real swordsmanship is like?"

"Aye!" Kuno exclaimed loudly "And then after I win you shall date me my golden angel, have at you!" Kuno yelled while charging. Then in a microsecond, Kuno's bodkin was on the ground in countless pieces, as was all of his clothing.

Silence reigned in the courtyard for a moment and then every female, and most of the males, present simultaneously screamed out in their now utter horror "My eyes, they burn!" At the sight of the now utterly and completely naked Kuno.

The Tendo courtyard: later that day

Marller had had a very hard time in school after lunch, for she was blamed with going too far with Kuno. And she had to totally agree. No one should ever be subjugated to having to look at that. Ever. Ewww. Just Ewww.

As they were approaching the door to the house it suddenly opened and Kasumi told them "Ranma dear, you have some guests. Your aunt and her friends."

"Gee I was wondering where they went after school started. So what have they been up to?" Ranma said then asked of Kasumi as she came in and took off her shoes.

"Well they wanted to know some more about you, so I told them a few stories about you." Kasumi sweetly told her.

"Great. Well I guess I've got to keep them from killing the Panda-Man now." Ranma muttered.

"Yes. And your mother as well, for they didn't seem very fond of her either." Kasumi said with a frown.

"Great." Was Ranma's only reply to that as she was lead into the living room to meet her new extended family.

In a secretive meeting room in another reality: at about the same time

"She is back." One of the shrouded and masked beings that were currently sitting around a large table sinisterly stated.

"Yes. I had thought that we had gotten rid of her for all of time, but yet she has been reborn." Another shrouded being said from behind his mask.

"Obviously her death was only a temporary set-back to her and her plans. The prophesy must really want to be fulfilled." Came from a masked woman.

"I don't care what the prophesy wants. We shall not let it come to pass. Either part of it." The masked man that was sitting at the head of the table shouted while he slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

From the last person in the room, another masked woman, came the statement "But the second half of the prophesy almost came to pass the last time we tried to stop it from becoming true. Remember that the prophesy states that 'All realities everywhere shall either flock under her banner, or be utterly destroyed by her.' when we killed her the last time, it was a very close thing that all realities everywhere were not destroyed as a result." The woman stated.

"Yes." The masked man whom first spoke replied "But at that time her home reality was strong and her mother was currently in power at that time. But now her mother is banished into an eternal prison from which she can never escape nor ever even be let free from, and there are only two surviving Elder Deities left in that reality, and neither of them can even access their true power at this time, and to top it all off, the Heavenly and the Demonic infrastructures of that reality are decimated. They are weak while we are strong. Our five realities against their puny one shall easily win this now minor conflict. She will be eliminated yet again, and we shall have nothing to fear from her reality this time in regards to retaliation."

But the masked woman who had raised the slight protest told the assembled group that "I will only support this if I approve of the plan to take her out. The last plan had been much too obvious and it had left a very obvious trail back to one of us. One of us whom is no longer here along with some of our other allies. Unless I think the plan is flawless, I will pull out." The masked woman stated.

As the other men got angry, the second masked woman seconded that motion with her statement of "And I agree with her. The last time we rushed too much in our haste and we left way too many obvious clues. This time it must be perfect, with no clues as to whom was behind this if the assassins we sent are even at the least spotted, let alone captured like the last time. Unless the plan is perfect I too will pull out of this as well. I do not want another war to be started, even if what you say of them being severely weakened is true."

Two of the men then got very angry at these statements, but their leader at the head of the table nodded his head in response and then he asked of the two woman "And if the plan is to you two ladies approval?"

"Then you shall have my, and all of my followers, full support." The first woman replied.

"And mine as well." Replied the second woman.

"Very well then. I shall let you two lovely ladies be in charge of the planning of this venture then, seeing as you want it to be perfect before you comment." The leader said with a very satisfied smirk.

The two women startled, feeling as they had just been had, and then they said as one "Thank you sir."

The Tendo house: Nerima, Japan: moments later

Ranma had entered the room and remained standing, while everyone else that came in with her scrambled to find a seat.

Looking around, Ranma spotted Sasami, and then she asked with a sugary sweet voice and also with an utterly uber cute look upon her face that let everyone present who knew her know that she was up to something "Sasami, right?"

"Uh, uh." Sasami replied, still curious as to how she knew who she was.

"Can you bring out my Aunt Tsunami? I have something to say to her, and I want to say it to her face." Ranma said while looking and sounding as cute and innocent as possible.

Nabiki got out her camera and hoped that the money she made off the pictures from the obviously coming fight Ranma was going to soon be instigating would offset her losses on the house, even after the home's insurance policy kicked in.

Akane and Kasumi however, braced themselves and got ready to jump up and over and then behind the chairs they were sitting on, and the Norns and Marller tensed and readied themselves to quickly throw up their shields.

The visiting group however, not truly knowing how Ranma usually acts, just saw an uber cute girl trying to get her way, and Sasami nodded and Tsunami was suddenly in the room.

It seemed that as soon as Tsunami had fully manifested herself, there was a slight displacement of air and then Ranma had vanished. Then there was a loud meaty sound and suddenly Ranma was back in view, only she was standing over a prone Tsunami while screaming "How could you do that to my mother!"

Akane peeked over from the safety of being behind her chair and angrily asked "What did they do to Auntie?"

Ranma sighed, and looked over her shoulder and told Akane "I was referring to Tokimi." And then looking back at the surprised Goddess sitting on the floor and holding her hand to her chin, Ranma asked "Why? Why do that to your own sister?"

Tsunami looked up and shouted "She was insane! She had to be stopped!"

"Sure she was insane." Ranma said while shrugging. "She told me that herself last night when I met her." Tsunami gasped at that statement and said

"So she has escaped."

"No she hasn't." Ranma said harshly.

"Then how?" Tsunami asked fearfully.

"She pulled my sleeping mind into her prison last night to explain what was happening to me and to help me learn how to use my powers before I ended up hurting someone by accident with them." Shaking her head Ranma then said "Mom's feeling a lot better now, and maybe if you had just gotten her some help instead of locking her up and then throwing away the damn key, she would have gotten better much sooner! She told me herself that it took the shock of seeing aunt Washu here alive to break her out of her all consuming hatred and need for vengeance upon you! And even I can see she still has a long way to go before she's completely better and not still out for your blood, but I'm damn sure she would have been just fine by now, if you had only helped her instead of what you did to her!" Ranma ended up shouting at the prone Tsunami.

Washu broke into the conversation at the moment to ask Ranma "Why do you keep referring to me as your aunt Washu? Just what is going on around here?" Washu all but yelled out.

Ranma smirked a gentle smirk at Washu and said "Ah, I see she still hasn't told you who you truly are. Well I guess I'll follow up on mom's orders and tell you."

"Tell me what?" Washu asked curiously while she was also thinking 'Finally I'm going to be getting some damn answers.'

"And can you tell us more about just what is going on here? Tsunami has been less then forthcoming with her information about all this, and I'm suddenly starting to get the feeling we've just been dragged into a huge and long standing family feud." Katsuhito said with a little anger evident in his voice.

"Well what can I say, you are mostly right sir." Ranma said with a cheeky and cheerful grin. "While there is a little more to it then that, you've pretty much hit the nail on the head there."

"I see." Katsuhito said evenly while all stared at a Tsunami whom was now looking at the floor she was seated on.

"Ok, it all started so long ago I don't have any idea when it was." Ranma began as she told them the story of Feng's death and then what had happened afterwards.

In yet another reality: after the meeting

"I truly do get the feeling that we were set up." One of the masked women said to the other.

"I do as well. All they want to do is fight and kill the girl. They don't want to be bothered with having to plan any of it out." The other masked woman said with a harsh sigh.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when a God of War becomes the head Elder Deity of its dimension." The first masked woman said with a scathing chuckle.

"True. Well, at least our so called leader is a God of Death instead of a God of War." The second masked woman replied.

"That's true as well. So shall we get to the planning?" the first masked woman asked.

"Yes, lets." The second masked woman answered. And thus the plans for a flawless assassination began. Or so they hoped at least.

The Tendo house: much later that night

"Tsunami," Washu asked while staying dangerously calm "What do you have to say for your self?"

"Um, sorry?" The Elder Goddess whimpered in her fear.

"Sorry? SORRY!?! I find out that I'm your long lost sister and you haven't told me a thing about it, and all you can say is "SORRY!?!" Washu yelled out while she totally lost her cool.

Tsunami then immediately shouted back "Well, what the Hell was I supposed to do Washu? I don't know how to restore you to your old self and you seemed happy! So why should I have told you something that would just make your life harder or even miserable?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Washu said while tapping her finger to her cheek in a very obvious show of contemplation and then she stared hard and harshly at Tsunami and bellowed at her in utter rage "HOW ABOUT BECAUSE RYOKO HERE COULD ACCESS THOSE POWERS AT ANY TIME AND REALLY HURT SOMEOME!?!

"But I didn't know that she could do that." Tsunami protested.

"Didn't know about it or didn't even think about it?" Washu then spat out with enough venom in her voice that it could poison an entire planet.

"Ladies, ladies." Ranma said, breaking up their argument. "Washu, you're hogging her. I think some of the others want a crack at yelling at her." Ranma said with a smirk, while waving at the group behind them. As Tsunami's face fell at that statement, it seemed that it was true as well, because Ayeka then took her turn at yelling at the stunned Goddess of her people.

Thus began one of the longest nights in Tsunami's long, long life as she was subjugated to much yelling and verbal abuse throughout it.

EAN: Ok, I was cruel to both Kuno and all of Furinkan Koukou, and then I was downright diabolically evil in the end to Tsunami. But other then that, how was it? Oh and to all those who feel I'm being totally unrealistic in this story, I know I am. And I'm doing it on purpose.


	3. WATCHER'S IN THE NIGHT

AN1: Ah, I'm back to this one, eh? I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I just bounce around all my stories like some sort of demented ping-pong ball. Besides, I have been getting a lot of PM's lately to continue this fic. (See, your opinions DO count!)

AN2: No, I am NOT bashing Tsunami in this fic. Nor am I making her out to be a bad, mean, ill spirited, evil, or power hungry Goddess in any way shape of form. But what I am doing is making her out to be a semi-inept Goddess. In this fic she didn't have much time to get any real life experience before the inter-reality war happened. I won't spoil everything, but let's just say that she was a very inexperienced Elder Goddess when the war happened, and that she got some really bad advice. I'm just putting this up here because I've gotten some reviews and PM's from people thinking that I'm, um, making Tsunami into an evil bitch. I'm not. I'm, if anything, making her out to be inept. Or used to be inept as the case may be.

AN3: I really had meant to get something out on New Year's Day, but, real life can suck at times. It's way too long for even me to put in an author's note, so, look at my author's profile page if you want to see all of just what happened.

AN4: Version 2.0. Just because I felt like it. Well, that and it was a very much needed thing in my mind's eye.

AN5: Version 3.0. In the vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the damn bold problem.

TOKIMI'S CHILD

CHAPTER THREE

WATCHERS IN THE NIGHT

The Tendo house: in the living room: seconds later

As Ayeka was yelling out obstinacies at the currently stunned Tsunami, the proceedings in the Tendo living room were being watched by a very large number of beings across not only this universe, but the entire multiverse as well.

In Tokimi's prison: at the same time

Tokimi had cheered on her younger sister Washu as she had chewed out their little sister Tsunami, and she was now laughing her self sick as Sasami's sister Ayeka was acting in a manner that was most ill-fitting of a proper princess, but one that was most certainly fitting of a truly enraged older sister.

"Ah Tsunami, at last, you're getting the chewing out you so richly deserve. If only I could be there in person to contribute to this verbal tongue lashing." Tokimi's face darkened for a moment, but then went back to showing a face full of good humor as she heard the next thing said by Ayeka. Followed by a shout of "GO AYEKA, GO!!! Give that prissy little bitch what-fore!"

In a secretive room in another dimension: at the same time

The two masked women looked away from their viewing screen and then towards each other in their now large amount of shock.

"Well…, they obviously don't have much respect for Deities in that reality anymore." One of the masked women said to the other in the shock at seeing the proceedings that were currently going on in the Tendo living room.

"Well, I think it's more along the lines of they have lost all of their respect for Tsunami there." The other masked woman countered.

"True." Masked woman one then replied after some thought. Then she winced at what the mortal princess, Ayeka was it? Had just yelled out at the young Elder Goddess. "Whoa she's pissed." Masked woman one breathed out in shock.

And as the very un-princess like verbal tirade continued, masked woman two dryly replied with the simple statement of "Obviously." While at the same time she was mentally storing away some of the more, colorful, phrases for her own future use.

The Tendo house: in the living room: a few moments later

As Ayeka wound down and finished her verbal tirade at the Goddess of her people and the co-inhabitant of her little sisters' body, Ryoko softly golf clapped and then she equally softly exclaimed "Nice going your highness! I didn't think you had it in you!" Then looking over at Tsunami, her look darkened and she lowly growled out "Now it's my turn."

Tsunami just very softly whimpered in and with fear.

Planet Jurai: Castle Jurai: in a secret monitoring room: at the same time

Washu may be the greatest scientist in the known universe, but, seeing as she's not accessing her divine powers at the moment, she's not omnipotent. And in all honest truth, no one, not even an Elder Deity is truly omnipotent.

That is why, on his last visit to Earth to see his daughters, Azusa was able to sneak, without Washu's, or anyone else's for that matter, knowledge, a pair of mini-cameras/microphones/sensors/trackers that were disguised as hair bands to each of his daughters. Not even they knew just what it was they were now wearing.

And that was how Azusa and his two wives Funaho and Misaki had discovered that Sasami had permanently become one with the Goddess of their people, Tsunami.

And now, well now they were watching this, Tsunami getting her ass chewed off by every one. They however, had a different view on this then those chewing her out, maybe because they missed some of the more, uh important, shall we say, facts on what was happening, due to the fact that they had other people assigned to watch their daughters through the hidden spy cams for them, and thus they were called in late.

As Ayeka stopped her verbal abuse upon Tsunami, and Ryoko then started hers, and as Misaki was tearing up at the verbal abuse that Tsunami, and thus by proxy, her little baby Sasami, was receiving, Azusa finally blew his top and screamed out "Get me the Captain of the Shino!" Referring to the Space Tree warship he had left hidden within Saturn's rings.

Let us now leave these very angry and extremely over protective parents here, now shall we?

The Tendo living room: many, many, many hours later

It was many, many, and did I mention many? No? Well it was now many hours of verbal abuse heaped upon Tsunami by everyone present later, and after everyone had calmed down enough to adjourn to the dinner table for food, drink, and to finally give Tsunami her chance for a rebuttal.

Addressing a teary-eyed Tsunami after dinner was served, Ranma coldly asked "So, just why did you do that to my mom?"

Tsunami gathered her self up and sighed. "It was, most probably, a very dreadful mistake on my part." She began, when Ranma interrupted her with

"A mistake?" Ranma shouted out.

Tsunami then looked at Ranma with an ice cold glare and said "Yes, a mistake. You all have yelled at me for my mistakes for long enough, so please, let me at least try to explain how and why they were made in the first place if you please."

Ranma then very slowly nodded in response.

Tsunami then sighed and told the assembled group "It's a shame, but most mortals seem to think that Deities are perfect beings that can do no wrong. And then when they finally find out otherwise, they all always tend to get very angry, like what just happened here. Not that I blame you for yelling at me for these mistakes, but, well, you all did go a tad overboard, not that I didn't deserve it and more though."

Tsunami sighed again and told them "You see, I was the youngest Elder Goddess in existence, not just the youngest sister, but the youngest period. I didn't have much, if any, in the ways of duties that belonged to an Elder Deity. My duties were more along the lines of a normal Goddess, although a very high ranking one."

"You see, the Elder Deities watched over the entire Universe, while normal Deities just tended to watch over a particular planet or people. I was technically an Elder Goddess, but I was only in charge of watching over the people who would one day become the Juraians, and that was long before they ever even came to Jurai."

"But then the war came and went, and suddenly, Tokimi and I were the only surviving Elder Goddesses left. And she was at that point in time utterly insane and she still wanted to continue fighting a war that would not only destroy us, but everything everywhere as well it seemed. I had helped the others over-throw Tokimi, and then I was almost unanimously voted to become the new Supreme Elder Goddess. And I was, sadly, vastly unprepared for those kind of duties at that time, and I knew that, but, they would not listen to my urgings on putting another in my place."

Tsunami shook her head and then sighed. She continued on with "I soon found out why though. With my relative inexperience in performing the duties required of me, I leaned heavily on my advisers. And I was to soon find out that I was little more then a puppet ruler. They had used me to get Tokimi, whom really was at that point truly incapable of ruling, out of the way, and used my power, position and fame as the point to sell me as the new Supreme Elder Deity, and then they controlled me through my naivety. And I fell for it for the longest time. And when I finally found out the truth about everything that had happened, well, let us just say that the resulting power struggle took out the Elder Deities position from the universe.

"For the Elder Deities were not only supposed to watch over the universe as a whole, but they were also supposed to govern all the Deities as well. We were the head governmental body for all of the Deities, and after that, the universe's Deities became isolated from each other. I'd wager that this planets Deities have not had contact with any other Deities for a long time, am I right?" Tsunami asked of the group of Goddesses assigned to watch Ranma.

"That is Correct." Belldandy replied with a nod. "We have not met a Deity of not of this planet for a long time, certainly not within my lifetime."

As the others present then absorbed these facts, others around the universe and the multiverse did the same.

In Tokimi's Prison: at the same time

Tokimi sat in her throne, stunned. She now remembered that she could not see outside of her prison for quite some time, a few centuries at the least, and by the time she could, Tsunami had already lost her position as the Supreme Elder Deity of the Universe, and was at that point in time helping the space lost Jurians to the Planet that would someday be named Jurai.

"Tsunami, I'm, I'm sorry." Tokimi whispered out softly, feeling utterly ashamed as she remembered her joy when she founded out that Tsunami had lost her position, and her not desiring to learn any more on the matter.

In a secretive room in another dimension: at the same time

"Well, that certainly was certainly some very valuable information, wouldn't you agree?" One of the masked women asked of the other.

"Quite." The other masked woman agreed.

Planet Jurai: Castle Jurai: in a secret monitoring room: at the same time

The Royal family of Jurai was currently sitting in stunned silence while looking at the viewing screen as all present in the Tendo living room apologized to Tsunami, while Tsunami also apologized to them.

Azusa softly called out "Get me the Caption of the Shino."

"We can't your Majesty." Was the reply a few moments later.

"What, why?" Azusa called back in some slight shock and anger.

"Um, you ordered him into radio silence, and he's now not answering your Majesty."

Misaki then turned to Funaho and asked "We're going to make our baby's mad at us aren't we?"

"Yes." Funaho replied to her co-wife. Then, turning to look at her husband she continued on with "And the Goddess of our people as well it seems."

Azusa just paled at that thought and softly and uncharacteristically exclaimed "Oh crap."

Aboard the Space Tree Warship Shino: At the same time

"Captain! We're getting a message!" A communications officer called out.

"Ignore it! We're under orders of radio silence from the Emperor himself! No one should be trying to contact us!" The Captain then shouted back, thus making the first of his many mistakes on this mission.

"Aye Sir!" The communications officer replied, ignoring the very important message that really, really, did I say really enough? No? Then really should have been answered.

Aboard the Space Tree Warship Shino: a few hours later

"We are over the planet Earth Sir!" a navigations officer called out to his captain.

"Good! Now find the target!" The Captain ordered of his scanning officers.

A few moments latter came a shout from a female scanner "I found her Sir! She is in a small cluster of buildings not to far from her last known location!"

"Good! Now take us in. Battle stations everyone! We are going to engage the enemy!" The Captain shouted.

"AYE, AYE SIR!" Was the unanimous response from his entire bridge crew.

Furinkan Koukou: a little while later

Ranma was once again playing "Bash the Kuno". This time she had teamed up with Akane and was bouncing Kuno back and forth between them like a human volleyball. Marller had also gotten into the act by shooting up a small stream of flame at Kuno's butt while he was at the apex of his flight.

The group from the Masaki Shine had also come with them, to see the insanity they had heard of last night after things had all been sorted out between them all, and most of them, the females especially, were cheering on the Kuno bashing, for Kuno had truly been in rare form that morning. Poor, poor, Kuno. Or, maybe not.

It was then that suddenly, a gigantic tree suddenly appeared from nowhere in the sky. Then a booming voice filled the air with speech of "Will the being whom attacked the Divine Goddess of Jurai, Tsunami, please come forward to accept her most deserved execution? Otherwise we will have no choice but to vaporize this entire section of the city. You have one minute to come forward."

As Sasami groaned, Tenchi asked of Ayeka, suddenly remembering a very similar scene happening above his school, "You Jurians really don't believe in subtlety, do you?"

As Ayeka then clasped her head into her hands while moaning, Ryoko softly whispered in reply while she was looking up "Nope."

Kuno then fell to the ground as Ranma failed to bash him back to Akane while she muttered "Well, shit."

And then, almost the whole school as a whole shouted right at her "Alright, who'd you piss off this time Saotome!?!"

Ranma then just chuckled as the omnipresent voice called out "Thirty seconds."

EAN: And here I, the bastard that I am, end this chapter. But really, if I didn't end it here and went on to the next scene, I don't think you guys would see this chapter for another week or even longer, so busy am I right now. (See my Author Profile page for more info on that.) Besides, good cliffhanger point, no?


	4. OH, WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT, NOT!

AN1: Ah, the path of the least resistance and the most humorous, that is the path I'm taking with the beginning of this chapter. Sorry to those of you who wanted to see Ranma trash a Space Tree.

AN2: I redid some of the last few chapters, due to the fact that I both wanted to, and the fact that I thought that it just needed to be done. Please reread them, for not only has it been a very long time since my last update on this, well over a year and a half in fact, but there is now much new content in them. Hell, chapter one alone seems to have somehow been increased by about fifteen hundred words, and the others were increased by around six hundred words and by about two hundred words respectively. That's an increase of about two thousand three hundred words! And I still don't know how the hell I managed that feat, for I was just trying to clear up the spelling and grammar I had used in them, honest!

AN3: If you want to know why it's been so long between updates, read my profile page. Needless to say, my life isn't all fun and games at the moment.

AN4: Version 3.0. In the vain hopes of fixing some of my formatting issues, IE the damn bold problem.

TOKIMI'S CHILD

CHAPTER FOUR

OH, WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT, NOT!!!

Furinkan Koukou: the school yard: seconds later

"Fifteen Seconds" the booming voice had just sounded over the school.

"Well, shit." Ranma muttered "I know I can take that thing out, but how to do it so that its debris doesn't trash the school?" Ranma then asked of herself.

Sasami suddenly transformed into Tsunami and exclaimed "I've got this one." Then with a muttered "What the hell were they thinking?" she disappeared.

One boy present whom saw this suddenly turned to the girl standing next to him and asked of her "Did that girl just pull a Miss Hinomiya?"

To which the girl replied "Yep. Trust Saotome not to hang out with anyone of the normal persuasion."

"True, so very, very true." Was the boy's very sage response.

Onboard the Space Tree Warship Shino: Seconds later

"All right, the little coward isn't coming out, FIRE!!!" The Shino's Captain shouted out. After a few seconds went by and nothing happened, the Captain asked of his gunner "I thought I ordered a weapons discharge?"

"Yes Sir, you did Sir!" the gunner cried out.

"Then that normally results in a big boom. So where's the BOOM!?!" The Captain shouted back at his gunner.

"Um, we're having some technical difficulties with the boom Sir?" The gunner sheepishly replied.

"So, no boom?" The captain then asked.

"No boom." The gunner confirmed.

"You know, I really hope that all of the officers and crewmen in the service to the Juraian Empire are not as idiotic as the two of you seem to be, or we might be in some real trouble." A female voice spoke from the shadows behind the Captain.

"Who's….," The Captain shouted out as he turned around, only for his question to die on his lips as he saw whom exactly who was behind him. "Tsunami?" The Captain very carefully and also equally very respectfully asked.

"Yes." Tsunami dangerously purred out. "Now, do you care to tell me why you were going to blow up a school, a school that I was currently in?"

"We had orders from His Highness Emperor Azusa to destroy a being whom had dared to attack you." The Captain replied a little fearfully.

"What!?! How would they… Azusa!?! Are you spying on us!!!???!!!" Tsunami then shouted out in her anger as she came to the most obvious conclusion.

And on planet Jurai, Emperor Azusa felt a chill wind brush over his very soul, and he then mused aloud "I wonder how the weather in the afterlife is right about now?"

In Furinkan Koukou's front yard: a few minutes later

As Washu scanned both Ayeka and Sasami, Ryoko looked at the Juraian warship that was currently hovering only a few hundred feet above the school and mused aloud, "Well, even if it seems that the residents of this ward are used to both the strange and unusual, there's a fricken space ship that looks like a gigantic tree hovering only about three hundred feet in the air here! Where the damn military?"

"Ryoko, right?" Nabiki asked. Ryoko nodded "This is Nerima. Now I know that doesn't mean much to you, but it does to both the police and the JDF. What it means boils down to the fact that we police ourselves, there are no police officers assigned to patrol Nerima, and the only way the JDF is going to be coming in here is with a ton of backup from NATO forces and even then only if there's overwhelming cause."

Ryoko looked stunned at that statement and asked "Wha, why!?!"

"Because they kept getting their asses kicked by the assholes that come here to start some trouble, and since we could take care of them ourselves, they, what was that term, annexed Nerima from police and JDF protection." Ranma said while she was watching what Washu was doing. "Now, if the JDF ever come in here, they'll be treating it like their invading a hostile country, or so they said when they told us."

"Is that even legal?" Tenchi mused.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think that it is. Not and still have Nerima stay part of Japan that is." Katsuhito slowly replied.

"Oh, it took some legally fancy footwork and a lot of creative wording, but they managed to do it. Somehow. The document's a matter of public record at the town hall if you ever want to see it." Nabiki told them. "Besides, I doubt that the JDF eve thinks that this is a space ship, they're probably under the assumption that it's another magical price's flying yacht and he's here to kidnap my sister Akane yet again. And what they see in her, I don't even want to know."

"Well, I do, if only so I can avoid any future attempts! Do you have any idea how annoying all those magical princes are? I mean it's always 'I'm the price of this small but weird magical kingdom and I'm so powerful and you will be my bride!' What is in the water in those places?" Akane half shouted out.

"You know, at times I wonder what's in the water here." Uyko softly muttered.

"Well, that too." Akane replied with a nod.

And then, this odd, to the Masaki household that is, conversation was brought a close by a shout of "AH HA! There's the little culprit!" coming from Washu.

Over with Washu's group: at the same time

"Nope, not here, no, not there, no, no, no defiantly not there…, AH HA! There's the little culprit!" Washu yelled out, holding on to Ayeka's hair band. Scant moments later, and Washu had identified Sasami's hair band as being the same. "Father, I know you're watching us somehow through these 'presents' of yours, and if we don't get a call from you in…"

Ayeka's words of threat were suddenly cut off as "Princesses Ayeka and Sasami, you have a call waiting for you in the captain's office." Came from the Shino's loudspeakers.

"Wow, that was fast." Washu said in a mildly surprised tone and with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it was Little Miss Washu." Ayeka replied in a cool and regal voice. Then looking at her traitorous hair band, Ayeka said, "We'll be talking with you soon father."

Furinkan Koukou: Inside a class room: a half an hour later

Unfortunately for those whom actually had to attend class at Furinkan Koukou, a giant space ship tree was not enough to deter classes, well, seeing as they had not vaporized the school that is. So Ranma was sitting in class with Akane to her left, Marller to her right, the Norns behind the three of them, and Uyko sitting three rows ahead and to the right by the window, one in which she was staring out of, and now determined to get the full story of just what the hell was going on out of Ranma latter on at lunch today.

Inside a sub dimensional void: at the same time

In a small, sub dimensional void that's sole purpose was to be neutral ground between the agents of Asgard and Niflheim, a meeting between Kami-Sama and Hild-Sama was currently taking place.

"So, this latest bit of excitement was just because of some over protective parents?" Kami-Sama asked of Hild.

"It seems that way." Hild replied.

Kami-Sama sighed and then mused "Well, while I didn't think that assigning the Norns to watch over Ranma would deter all of the chaos that seems to be in her life, I did think that it might deter some of it at least."

Hild sighed and then mused "Maybe it's that her domain is Chaos. There's never been a deity or demon for that, not really."

"Oh, well that's just great." Kami-Sama sarcastically replied.

In another reality: at the same time

"You think we could manipulate those parents into doing a probing strike against this Ranma when the time comes for that?" One of the masked women asked of the other.

"No, not with Tsunami so clearly on her side right now." The other masked woman relied with, but then she continued on with saying "But maybe we could somehow use some of the other Juraians in some similar way. In fact, it might be a good idea to use a lot of that realities recourses to cause as much chaos as possible before we enter it with our forces."

"Wise, very wise." The first masked woman replied.

In Tokimi's prison: at the same time

"Azusa, watch yourself, for you just went on my shit list." Tokimi growled out. Then turning away from her viewing screen, Tokimi called out "D3! I've got a couple little jobs for you!"

"Yes mistress."

EAN1: Ok, so my newest chapter on this story is so damn short that it even falls short of the amount that I extended all the previous chapters by. Hell, it's barely any longer then what I increased Chapter one by. Well, tough, for this is where I'm ending it, for all my other ideas for continuing this fic work better off in another chapter. So, if I get a few positive reviews of my reworking of this fic, this will probably be what I work on next. Probably that is, I make no guaranties.


	5. TROUBLE BREWS

AN1: Sorry that it's been so long, but real life's been a bitch and she's been making me hers. If you want to know more, read my authors profile for the full scoop.

AN2: I also got a HUGE case of writers block about halfway through this chapter, and then the continuation of it seemed a bit, off. Sorry about that. Anyways, what's done is done, and this is done.

TOKIMI'S CHILD

CHAPTER FIVE

TROUBLE BREWS

Planet Jurai: in the capital city: inside the throne room of the castle: a few hours later

Azusa was currently wondering what the hell was going on. First off, and yes he had made a mistake, a snap judgment that could have been a very costly thing and such, yada yada yada, but honestly, he was a good, protective parent, sometimes overly so, but what parent, especially a father with a beautiful daughter or two, wasn't? And his wives are both equally if not more protective of their baby girls…, so why the hell was he stuck sleeping on the couch until after the girls forgave them? They were at fault as much as he was. He sighed as he sat on his throne and planed out his trip to Earth to see his daughters and to apologize to them and to Tsunami and also to this Ranma, Feng, or whomever she really was. And while he was doing his planning, both of his wives, Funaho and Misaki were giving him some ice cold death glares for making their baby girls mad at them.

Azusa just sighed again while he thought 'I just can't win.'

It was to this scene, where Azusa was giving orders on what he excepted done during his absence, that a rather large and semitransparent floating head appeared in the throne room and slowly started to look around. 'Geeze, what now?' Was Azusa's only thought on the matter as his guards tensed and readied themselves.

"Azusa Jurai, Emperor of the Planet Jurai," The large, semitransparent, floating head began in a dull monotone, "you have ordered an attack on my mistress, the great and powerful Divine Tokimi's daughter. Needless to say, this has, displeased her. As the attack did not go through, she has decided to be merciful this one time and this one time only. If, for any reason an attack upon Ranma comes from Jurai again, she will not hesitate to send all of her considerable forces to annihilate the Juraian Empire. Do not think just because she is sealed away that she is incapable of doing so. She has a vast army of beings that were personally created by her and that were designed for just such a task. This is your one warning. Good day and good bye Emperor Azusa."

"Well, are you happy now?" Funaho sarcastically drawled out while Azusa just groaned in response.

And it was really too bad that a certain pair of extra dimensional spying planners were too busy watching one Ranma Saotome to witness this event. Ah well, they'll find out later and when it's of no use to them, mainly because Murphy truly is a bastard that way.

Nerima Japan: The Neko Hanten Café: at the same time

After the space ship, for what else could that floating tree be, had called out for Ranma's head, Cologne had expected some explosions and a lot of massive property damage, you know, like the usual response for these kinda things. What she got instead was nothing, well nothing other than the fact that a king or an emperor or some other kinda male royal ruler had asked for his daughters via an interstellar phone call. She was quite honestly surprised by the sudden change in the Nerima standard operating procedure.

Well, what was to be expected from this nut farm of a ward other than the unexpected? She just shrugged after there were no sounds of battle, and returned to going over her orders from the village. They wanted Ranma in the tribe as a warrior yesterday, and Cologne then just sighed, for she thought they were being HIGHLY unrealistic and VERY stupid, for not only was it was blindly obvious that Ranma does not want to join their tribe, with the amount of power she now has, plus the level of skill she has, well she just couldn't see this ending well for the village right now if they kept up their inane thoughts on the matter.

Getting up, She called out "Shampoo, Mouse, we are going over to the Tendo's to wait for Ranma to return. And you had better be on your best behavior, or ELSE!"

"Yes Grandmother." Shampoo called back, quickly getting herself ready.

"Fine." Mouse called back from the kitchen while he was also preparing to leave.

Furinkan Koukou: in the school's front yard: lunch time

It was lunch time at Furinkan Koukou, and that gigantic tree still floating almost directly above it, but at least Uyko finally knew what the hell was going on around here again.

"Sugar," Uyko began "do you ever get the feeling that the universe it's self is laughing at your expense? Because honestly, this story is crazy, even for you, you know?"

Ranma sighed and said "Yeah, it is, and yes, I do."

"But on the bright side, I think that you new family is a hell of a lot better than your old one, especially your new mother." Uyko said with a grin, trying to cheer her friend up.

Ranma smiled a small smile in response, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence until the bell rung and signified the end of lunch and the continuation of their classes.

The Tendo house: after school had ended

Ranma had returned to the Tendo home to find an odd site, a pensive looking Cologne and a couple of puzzled looking teenage Amazons.

"Ranma, please, sit down, for there is much we have to discus." A very serious looking and sounding Cologne said.

Ranma sighed and then sat down, and while she did so she noticed a few things that worried her. One, Cologne was worried. Two, Shampoo and Mouse were behaving themselves. Three Shampoo and Mouse looked like they had no clue as to what Cologne wanted to speak to her about, but they were still behaving themselves, meaning that Cologne must have really set down the law before they came over here. Scary. And finally number four, and probably the biggest clue that this was deadly serious, Cologne was referring to her by her name. Ranma sat down while dropping her mental stat into a DEFCON 1 status and asked, "So, Cologne, why are you here?'

Ranma could feel everyone else in the house hovering just outside the room, to give them the illusion of privacy, and she was damned sure Cologne could feel them as well. Cologne then sighed and said something that Ranma would never have even dreamed that she would ever say. "Sometimes my people and their arrogance frighten the hell out of me Ranma." Ranma blinked in utter surprise in response to that statement. Cologne then chuckled and said "I can see you thinking something along the lines of the three words pot, kettle and black, but I am only arrogant when I think I can back it up, and I am usually, though not always, right about that." Cologne then sighed. "But my fellow Elders, they are always arrogant, even when they have no reasonable reason to be so. Such as in this case. All they see is your power and they want you in the tribe as a warrior, and they want it yesterday. I've told them what we have observed, that you are now seemingly stuck as a female, that you not only had a massive battle with over twenty five Goddesses and Demonesses of such power that they made Saffron look like an ant, but that you not only survived it seemingly unscathed, but you also now have four of them following you around as your bodyguards or servants. Then there is the fact that you now seemed to have access to a type of power never before seen by me, but also that this power is such that it makes you superior in power to the Demoness and Goddesses that now follow you. And then finally there was the spaceship Debacle this morning, which I've yet to inform the tribe of." Cologne sighed yet again and said "Ranma, I rarely go against the tribe in such an obvious way, the last time was over a hundred and eighty years ago and I wasn't even an elder then. But this is for the safety of the tribe. I think I can safely say that if push comes to shove and they give you no other out, the tribe just may be wiped out due to their insentient want of you, so I ask you to please tell me exactly what has been happening here, so that I can hopefully stop my fellow elders from doing something that will wipe out the tribe." Cologne finished off with.

Ranma just blinked and then she replied with "Ok Cologne, since you're going so out on a limb here by telling me all this as stuff, I guess I'll tell you what exactly has been going on around here." Ranma then sighed and began.

In another reality: at the same time

One of the masked woman looked at the other one and said "I think that these 'Amazons' could be the perfect start to our testing of the young one there."

"Oh yes, I quite agree. But let us research them for just a bit, just to see if they truly are a perfect choice. We don't want to make any mistakes, now do we?" The other masked woman replied.

"No, no we to not." The first masked woman agreed.

And then the two masked woman turned their full attention to the Amazons of the Jusenkyo Valley.

The Tendo house: much latter on

"I fear for the tribe if we continue on our current course" Mouse uncharacteristically whispered.

"Yes," Cologne agreed "This is very disturbing, for the wellbeing of the tribe if we continue on our chosen path." Cologne admitted. "Come now children," She said while pogoing towards the doorway "I must think about how to inform the tribe about these developments."

And after they had left, the others whom had been hanging just outside of the room came in and Nabiki asked "Do you think that was wise Ranma?"

Ranma then replied with "I don't know. Well, Cologne has always been ok with me, but the rest of those chicks, well, you never know just how they'll react. Well, in most cases, if an Amazon doesn't react nicely to something, they act downright homicidal to it. But, Cologne was really going out on a limb for me here, and if she's worried about this that much, you know that it's bad. And while yes, I hope that what I told her will make a difference, I doubt that it will, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go prepare for some Amazon kidnapping or execution squads now, ok?"

"Right." Was all Nabiki replied with.

EAN1: Yeah, well I had to do something to start the real plot off with, but it just seemed a little forced to me, but after all my problems and writers block, anything was a good thing. Well, see you next time, bye for now.


End file.
